


Need Some Help Love?

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: 12 Days of Wintery Newsies [7]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Hair troubles, theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: Sarah is struggling with her hair, Kathrine helps out.





	Need Some Help Love?

Day 7:Helping brush their hair after a shower.-Newsbians

 

“Oh my god! I’m just gonna cut my hair off!” Sarah yelled from the bathroom.

 

“What’s wrong Sar-bear?” Kathrine asked, setting her book to the side and walking towards the bathroom.

 

“I hate my hair! It’s impossible to deal with!” Sarah yelled again, looking at Kathrine with a defeated look, tears welling in her eyes as her hairbrush hung from her tangled mess of wet curls.

 

“It’s okay let me help,” Kath pressed a kiss to her lips, softly pulling the brush out and beginning to un-mat her hair.

 

Sarah relaxed as Kathrine calmly untangled her hair, the slow smooth strokes taking any of her frustration away.

 

“Better my dear?” Kath asked as she finished.

 

“Yes thank you,” Sarah sighed, leaning her head against Kathrine’s shoulder.

 

“C’mon let’s go get ready, Spot and Races Christmas party is in like two hours,”


End file.
